Look alike
by zon-chan
Summary: Soulmate au


"Yo, Kaneki! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Hide yelled from the living room. I rolled my eyes and spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth. I walked into the living room and saw Hide lying on the ground.

Smiling I walked over to Hide and sat down besides him. "Now who has to hurry." I said poking his cheek. Hide opened his eyes and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. "H-hide?" I blushed looking down at him.

Hide hummed and his hands traveled to my neck, pulling me down so our lips met. "Hide." I moaned as Hide's hands pushed against my shirt wondering towards my stomach. Hide shoved his tongue into my mouth, I moaned and started tugging on Hide's hair.

We pulled apart panting, "Hide we're suppose to get going." I said breathlessly a blush on my face.  
"Ne, Kaneki are you sure your ready to work? The doves might find you." Hide said stroking my face. I leaned into the touch and sighed.

"Yea, I'm sure I'll be fine."

 _~Past~_

 ** _I looked into the pond and saw my mis-matched hair. My mom says my soulmate must have blond hair since my hair was all black before turning blond seconds later, after my birth._**

 ** _I wonder when I get to met them. I wonder if they're going to like me. After all I don't have any friends. Everyone in my class makes fun of me for liking books._**

 ** _I turned away from the pond and picked up the book next to me. I walked on the hill and sat on top of it. Opening the book I read where I left off._**

 ** _"Yo." A voice said minutes later, startled I jumped and looked up from my book and saw a boy my age smiling. He looked familiar._**

 ** _"H-hello." I stuttered blushing from embarrassment. Didn't he know that he is talking to a loser? Is he here to make fun of me? That's when I noticed his hair, it's like mine. His hair is blond with a black patch on the left side of his hair. My hair was black with a blond patch on the left side of my head._**

 ** _"Why are you alone?" He asked sitting next to me. His eyes wondered to my hair and his expression was excited. "Our hair is similar, isn't it?" I nodded my head and looked away from him._**

 ** _After awhile he spoke again, "Do you want to be friends?" He asked me. My head snapped up and I looked at him with wide eyes. "W-why_** ** _wo_** ** _-would you -wan-ant to be friends with me?" I stuttered, pointing at myself._**

 ** _He smiled at me_** , **"I don't know, I just want to be friends. Is there suppose to be a reason?" He asked. I shooked my head.**

 **"My name is** **Nagachika** **Hideoshi** **. Just call me Hide though ok?" Hide smiled, holding out his hand. I blushed and took his hand,**  
 **"Ken Kaneki." I introduced myself.**

 **~Present~**

"Welcome!" I greeted as a costumer walked into the coffee shop. After Anenkiu burned down Touka rebuilt the place and renamed it to :RE.

"Still can't believe that you work at a coffee place, Kaneki." Hide said smiling into his coffee cup.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended." I told Hide wiping down the counter.

"No flirting on the job!" Touka said walking over to us. I smiled while Hide finished his cup of coffee.

Hide stood up and slugged his bag over his shoulders."Well I have to go to school. See ya later Kaneki, Touka." Hide pecked my check before leaving the cafe.

Touka sighed and leaned against the wall, "Do you guys set a date yet?" She asked smiling.

I nodded my head, "May, 27." Hide and I have been engaged for six months. And now next years in May we'll be getting married. Everyone is excited for the wedding. Himai is going to be the flower girl.

"Nice time, not too hot not too cold." Touka continued to mumbled to herself. "Anyways I decided on the bride maids dresses. They're going to be red. Since yours and Hide tux's are going to be black it fits the whole dead theme."

I laughed, "Since when are you goth?"  
Touka glared at me, "Well for information wise guy, the wedding is outside!"

"Yes, yes I know." I shrugged her off and looked at the clock. "It's my break. I'll be back in 30 minutes." I told Touka going into the employees lounge.

I paused when I saw my reflection. White hair. Even if Hide and I are soulmates based off of destiny it doesn't feel like it. Ever since the operation I've been completely different from Hide and let Hide never cared. He only ever cared if I was happy or not. Hide didn't care if I was a ghoul.

 **~Flashback~**

 **When I opened my eyes everything was blurry. I blinked a few times and saw that I was in a hospital room. The last things that I remember is my date with** **Rize** **. But she's a ghoul, I didn't die though.**

 **The door opened and a nurse came in, "Ah! Your awake! Let me get the doctor." He said walking back out of the room. A female doctor came into the room and smiled at me, "Hello Kaneki Ken, I'm your doctor. Do you remember anything from the accident?" She asked me.**

 **I nodded my head, "Well it looks like there's no trauma to your head." She said shinning a light in my eyes. "A few days of rest in the hospital and then your good to go home. Just don't stress your body ok?" The doctor said flickering the light off.**

 **I deeply sighed as she left. For some reason I was very uncomfortable when the and doctor were in the room. I feel weird, (and my thoughts sound weird too, but that's besides the point.) I closed my eyes and swallowed trying to control my bloodlust. To be fair I didn't know what bloodlust was till 5 minutes ago.**

 **I was released a few days after that. Hide came to visit me multiple times but I just couldn't see him right now. Something is wrong with me even if I don't know what it is. The surgeon that did my operation told me that I'll feel weird for a few days but I don't think having bloodlust is part of the symptoms.**

 **After all I didn't even know that I could have bloodlust. I'm not a violent person. Even when I should be. I left the bathroom after throwing up what I managed to swallow. The doctor didn't want to release me because I wasn't eating properly but I convinced them to release me tomorrow. I really hate hospitals.**

 **The next day I was all set to go home. After waving goodbye to the staff, I decided to walk around town for a bit. I needed the fresh air and I didn't want to go home yet.**

 **As the sky was getting dark my stomach growled. It would've been normal and I couldn't get a burger expect, I wasn't craving food I was craving human flesh.**

 **'Flesh, flesh, flesh, flesh! Legs, flesh, thighs, flesh! Child, woman, man, flesh, flesh, flesh!'**

 **Quickly I ran to my apartment while getting weird looks from strangers.**  
 **Looking into the bathroom mirror, I started crying.**

 **I'm a ghoul.**

 **~Present~**

Closing the door behind me I yelled out, "I'm home." I placed my keys on the counter and walked deeper into the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Hide yelled. I walked into the bedroom where Hide was reading a thick book.

"Well this is unusual, whatcha reading?" I asked Hide plopping down next to him on the bed. Hide smiled up on me.

"A wedding book, I was thinking tomorrow we could finally shop for our wedding rings." He said putting down the book. I hummed and cuddled next to Hide putting my head on his chest.

"Sounds like a plan." I mumbled starting to drift off to sleep.

Hide laughed, "Go take a shower and get pjs on before you fall asleep." Hide said pushing me off of him. I groaned in protest but eventually got out of bed to take a shower.

Now it wasn't unusual for girls to walk up to Hide and flirt. Because well, Hide is handsome (I will never say that to his face though). However these particular group of girls were starting to get on my nerves, badly.

And you know I'm a ghoul, so... don't get on my bad side.

"Hey are you with someone?" One of the girls asked. Excuse me you little bitch I'm right here!

"Why don't you come hang out with us?" Another one asked.

Hide opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Sorry he's with me." I told them with a tight smile, grabbing Hide's hand tangling it with mine.

Hide offered them a smile before tugging me away from them. "Lets go honey~" Hide said walking us away from the group of girls who stared at us in shock.

"Don't worry about them, lets go to that jewelry store." Hide said smiling softly kissing my knuckles. I blushed and nodded.

However as I past a window I couldn't help but notice my white hair.

 **~Past~**

I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself. Why? Why was I so weak? Why can't I be stronger?  
I walked out of the building that I was kidnapped in. For ten straight days , I've been tortured. He even raped me. I shivered at the thought.

I wonder what Hide would think of me now. Would he still want me to be his? I clutched my fists at the thought. I have to get stronger. I need to get stronger, so one day when I come back. I'll be able to protect Hide.

 **~Present~**

"Oi! Are you listening Kaneki?" Hide asked waving a hand in my face.

I blinked and looked at him. "Huh?" Hide pouted, "I mean what did you say?" I asked closing the book about weddings I was reading.

"I said I still have to get the cake!" The wedding is two weeks away!" Hide said.  
"You do realize ghouls can't eat that right?" I told Hide.

Hide huffed, "Yes I know. Your organs are so weird! But a few humans are going to the wedding! I won't get a bug cake, ok?" Hide said kissing the top of my head.

"Ok then." I said smiling. "Bring your phone!" I yelled as Hide disappeared to the living room.  
"Yeah ok!" Hide called back.

About 30 minutes later I turned on the T.V.

 _'And I'm here today where there was a car crash. An unknown male who is blond was behind the drives seat when a pickup truck slammed against the car before driving off.'_

Hide!

When I got to the area I was panting slightly. My eyes scanned the crowd frantically to see if it was Hide in the drives seat.  
I suck past the police and saw a blond male laying dead in the drivers seat.

"Kaneki?"

I jerked my head up and saw Hide holding a medium sized card board box. "What are you doing?" Hide asked very confused on why I'm on top of a car with no one noticing me.

I climbed off the car and leaped on Hide. "I thought that was you." I mumbled into Hide's shirt.

Hide wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok, I'm here Kaneki. It's alright." Hide said into my shoulder. "Lets get you out of here, your ghoul eyes is showing." Hide lead me away from the group of people and we carefully walked back home, with me covering my eye.

"Are you hungry?" Hide asked, when we got home. I shooked my head and slammed my lips against Hide's. We stumbled into the bedroom and we crashed onto the bed.

I buckled my hips against Hide's, "Kaneki." Hide groaned. Well didn't leave the room for the rest of the day.

"We are gathered here today to witness a precious momentum. Of the marriage between Ken Kaneki and Hideoshi Nagachika. Anyone who regrets this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." No one dared to say anything because of Touka's death glare aimed at the crowd.

"Now repeat after me, I ken Kaneki,"

"I ken Kaneki," I repeated looking into Hide's eyes.

"Promise to have and to hold,"

"Promise to have and to hold," I squeezed Hide's hand.

"To love and cherish,"

"To love and cherish," I repeated.

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part." I finished.

"I Hideoshi Nagachika,"

"I Hideoshi Nagachika," Hide repeated.

"Promise to have and to hold,"

"Promise to have and to hold," Hide smiled.

" Through sickness and in health,"

"Through sickness and in health," Hide looked into my eyes.

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part." Hide finished squeezing my hands.

"The rings." Himai gave us the rings. Hide put mine on first, then I put his on. "The grooms may kiss."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now your mine forever." I told Hide leaning into his arms.  
He laughed and kissed the top of my head, "Forever and always only yours."


End file.
